The Others
by whitewolf2019
Summary: (I don't know where my mind comes up with this stuff.) In a perfect world my mother would still be alive, I would be working in a bakery, and be going out on dates. Instead I am a police officer, with a spooky and sad past. (There will also be some romance, curse worlds, and drama)
1. Chapter 1 First glance at the Others

Chapter 1. First Sight of the Others

Many people never think of the life orphans face. Not until they become orphaned. My life was pretty good up until my 10th birthday. The screams of my mother still haunt my dreams. The evil laugh and murderous look in those bright silver eyes, that alone made up my choice in life. I will become a detective and find people just like the man that stole my childhood and my mother.

That had been about 12 years ago, living in the system until I was adopted by a nice family that didn't mind my determination to get my way in life. The only thing I hated about those years waiting, working towards my goal, was the constant bulling. Even now I'm picked on by my coworkers. I'm about 5'4 and around 112 ponds. I'm a black belt in karate and some other fighting styles. The main thing that sticks out about me is my hair and eyes. My hair is long and sort of wavy that is very dark brown at the top of my head and blond at the ends. And my eyes are a rare hazel, dark brown to dark green.

I'm standing in front of my commanding officer, Patrick O'Donel. "Sir, you wanted to speak with me?" He looks up from the papers on his desk when I speak. "Ah, yes please take a seat." He states this calmly as though we were close friends. I take my seat and notice that all the paper on his desk evolves around the resent murders. He sifts the files around so I could see them better. "Do you recognize anyone in these pictures?" The question startles me, I look up at his expecting and curious eyes. I take a better look at the people in the photos. "N .. Yes one." My answer was quiet barely a whisper. I was still staring at one picture. I could only see her face, but I knew it was an old friend of mine. I pick up the picture my hands shaking like a leaf. "What's her name?" The questions come with a gentle tone. Though I only heard one I already knew what I was going to be asked. I take a deep breath, unaware of the new person in the room. "Her name was Stela, we both were in the same class at the academy. She didn't make the cut but we still kept in touch." After saying that much my voice fades, unable to continue. I'm also aware of the man standing behind my chair.

"Tch, what a sad story." A very sarcastic voice rings in my ears. The look on Pat's face was enough to tell me not to engage but I didn't care. I turn around to see a man about my height and skinner, with dark hair and grey emotionless eyes. He looks familiar then Pat speaks. "Did I say you could come in?" Even I could hear the threat in his voice. "And who said I cared." The man said. That's when I realized who he was. Levi Ackerman, the best detective in the country. If the rumors are true. A small laugh escapes my throat. "What's so funny runt." The snare and question was directed straight at me. Which only made me smile more. "Oh, nothing I'm just surprised that a world famous detective is in my presence." The answer comes out a bit sarcastic but hey who cares. This seems to ease the tension in the room. I turn back to Commander Pat. "I guess you want me to finish." A slight nod is all I receive. I close my eyes and continue. "The last I heard from her was about a week ago. We were talking about her new boyfriend." I stop lost in thought unaware of the tear leaking down my cheek. "Crystal," the sound of my name snapped me out the trance I was in and a gentle hand wiped the tear from my cheek, making me look up, " do you need the day off?" I slowly shake my head, "No sir. I'm fine." I can tell that my lie was not successful. I simply put on a small smile and bow my head and continue with my answer. "I really don't need to, I've worked through grief before." This part of my answer caught Levi's attention. "Is there anything else you need me for?" My question came out in a steady voice that seemed to surprise Commander. "Actually, Levi will be staying here for awhile. Could you show him the spare office and answer any questions he has, and then your free to go." I decide to have a little fun and did a silly salute, a fisted hand on my heart and behind my back. "Sir, yes sir." This I know for certain will make him smile, and it does.

As I lead Levi through the office towards the office that will be his, I notice that he didn't talk much so I just told him were everything is and was about to leave when "What was that solute thing?" I turn around and he looks a little embarrassed about asking, but to my surprise he asks, " What exactly was that, I've never seen it before." I smile and answer his question. " Well I guess I start at the beginning of the story otherwise it wont make sense." I look over at him to make sure it was okay, and sat down, he was already sitting behind his desk. "Well, first off I made that solute so he wouldn't send me home. I first met Pat when I was 10, no he's not a relative of mine. My mother was killed by this guy, the case went cold, anyway I was the witness to the crime and was being drilled with questions none stop." He raised an eyebrow at this. "Pat just came on sift when he saw me. He started playing around and was trying to cheer me up. I started to play soldier with him and the solute I made to him, he was the caption, was like the one you saw. Ever since I joined the force I just make the solute to either to shut him up or to show him I'm really ok." At the end of my story Levi looks as though he understands and waves me off. I shrug and leave.

All I could think after the young lady left was that she was unique. And her story only made me wonder more about her. Why am I thinking about her, I have a case to solve. He looks at the photos of the women and stops on the one that was called Stela. Shaking his head he read the reports. Ahh, just as I thought the killer seems to be a vampire. He stays at the office for a while then calls a friend, Hangi, to look more into officer Crystal's file. "Why so interested? Is she a suspect or…?" Hangi's voice faded out on a question. "No, it just seems I'll have to interrogate her since one of the victims was a friends of hers." His reply seemed to be somewhat panicked. He clears his throat and continues, "There seems to be a code v here. And I need the city history records as well." He doesn't wait for her answer only hangs up and heads to the hotel that he was staying in. His thoughts again returned to Crystal, and her forced smile and the light of determination in her eyes. I really need to stop thinking about her. You know you cant get attached to anyone. He scolded himself.


	2. Chapter 2 A Day at the Gym

**Chapter 2. A day at the gym.**

The next day was my day off so I head to the gym. I'm constantly going there. The need to fight and the stress from yesterday was still flowing in my blood. As I head towards the punching bags I notice that Levi was here as well. _He got a lead already?_ I shake my head and head over to my trainer who was talking to Levi. "Hey, Kira. What's going on? Kira turns startled at first then smiles, "Nothing much just talking to this guy who claims to be a dective." I laugh. "He is one, and his names not 'this guy' it's Levi." A smile was spread across my face. It's always good to have some one around to make you smile. "Really, this shorty." I just simply glare at her as Levi just watches the whole scene unfold. Kira was starting a fight and she knew it.

Before I realized what was going on, the trainer I was talking to was on the ground and Crystal was standing over her with a satisfied smile. "What the.." I never got to finish my question for Kira started to fight back.

As the fight continued I notice that the whole gym was surrounding me and Kira. No doubt making bets on the outcome. Well to the disappointment of the crowd the fight ended in a truce. I turn to Levi who was just standing there. I smile and leave for a punching bag. As I start my daily work out routine, I heard laughing and a conservation start up.

About half way through I heard a smooth voice, "Shouldn't you be out on the streets you little swine?" I completely ignored him knowing that answering would make him worse. I didn't bother to learn the name of the attacker but I knew his voice well. "Go away." I say simply and to my surprise he did. I shook my head and went back to punching my punching bag.

 _Why is Crystal in the same gym as all the victims were in. And she claims to not know them. Why do I keep thinking about her. Alright tonight I have to go sift, maybe that will clear my head._ "Hey sir, your order is ready." The waitress handed him his order and he gave her a 20 and drove off. His computer files on Crystal state that her story she told him was true and he learned that she was orphaned and was to his surprise the only living relative of her family. It's odd but she seems to be connected to the recent murders. But he had no proof. He shook his head and notice that Crystal had moved from the gym to the local park that wasn't too far from the gym.

As I sat down to think about the recent murders I couldn't help but notice that Levi seemed to be keeping an eye on me _. He really needs to ask me straight out if he thinks I'm connected to the murders. Wait a minute the murders remind me of my mothers murder. Maybe I am connected! Calm it girl before people ask if your okay_. With one last shake of my head I head over to my motorcycle and put my helmet when I notice Levi walking over. I turn to him about to say hi when I notice some one walking different. On pure instinct I jumped to the side and barely dodging a bullet. The gun shot got everyone's attention and total panic rang out. I felt someone take hold of my shoulders trying to pull me away to safety. I instead take his hand and pull him on my bike and took off at high speed. Already knowing that the guy was following me. I take one look over my shoulder as a motorcycle was following me. I also noticed I had Levi on my bike with me. I quickly got to a point where I knew he couldn't follow.

What the hell is going on was all I could think of as we headed on a wore down road, down an alley way, and back on the main road. As we began to slow down I noticed that I had a death grip on Crystal's jacket. "I think we're not being followed anymore." I look at her in shock. She simply smiles and waves down a police car. As the day progressed it seems my gut was correct and she was indeed tied in with all the recent murders. But the only question left was how. It's obvious that the murderer is a vamp. Why is she being targeted? As I pondered these questions that everyone is asking my phone vibrates alerting me that a file was sent from Hangi. The file is all about Crystal who is seated on my right and is looking straight at my phone. She looks at the information for a second and speaks. "If you wanted to know more about my past you could've just asked." Her voice seemed a little quiet for her.


	3. Chapter 3 A Nightmare to Remeber

Chapter 3. A Nightmare to Remember

I'm just not sure why I was targeted but then a thought hits me. "Levi you… do you think that the person that killed my mom… is back to get me?" I barely got my question out when he turned to me with a concerned look. "Maybe." was his only answer. I now am lying in a hospital bed. It's been about 5 hours since the attack. Apparently I got hit by a bullet during my escape with Levi and hadn't felt the pain until some one had pointed it out. I think about the build of the man that had attacked us. He wasn't afraid to attack me in a public place. Before I drove off I thought I saw silver glowing eyes. Shaking my head I lay down and close my eyes.

"Crystal come help me with your birthday cake." The call so familiar that it alone makes me smile. As I walk down the stairs and head to the kitchen I think about mom's homemade cakes. Mom owns her own bakery and her cakes are the best. But the scene in the kitchen is not her cooking but her just standing there with a knife. One of the expensive silver ones. She puts the knife down when she sees me. "Here honey, made just for you." She pulls a necklace out of her apron and places it around my neck. "It will always protect you from the others until your power is awaken." I never got to ask her what she meant, for the door is broken down and she shoves me in the cabinet under the sink and takes the silver knife again. She chants in ancient languages as a man lunges at her. Before she could finish the man stabs her through the heart and then bites her neck. Drinking like my mom was some treat. Before I could stop myself I lunge.

The scream that leaves my throat leaves it raw. Every nurse in the area runs in to see what is going on along with Levi. Although I don't notice I simply rock back and forth on my bed, crying. After awhile Levi is the only one in the room with me. Holding my hand and waiting for me to calm down. He doesn't say anything but his presence is enough. Soon I'm calm enough to speak. "Thank you." He looks shocked then quickly shakes that emotion from his face. "Shouldn't I be the one thanking you? You did get me to safety during the whole scene at the park." He did have a point. I simply shake my head not ready to explain why I did that. I rarely let people ride with me on my bike, and yet I let him without thinking. My hand had went to my necklace without my knowledge. "He was a vamp." I muttered not sure if Levi heard me, but his look says it all. I shrug it off and lay back down to sleep. Before I drift off I notice he's still holding my hand.

I sat there and watch her sleep. I had taken over from the last guy, Eren I think his name was, who was assigned to keep an eye on her. Without realizing it I had been humming. I examine the new files I had on Crystal. Her mother name was Sarah, and had owned a bakery. Crystal's father wasn't in the picture and her mother was killed on her birthday sending her to an orphanage. She had countless nightmares and therapy sessions, in which see was seen as unstable with grief. Her mother's killer was never found. Was that what she meant. Did she just tell me that he was a vamp? No, She cant possibly know about us. I had too many questions and not enough answers. I once again get a call from Hangi. With everything that she found about our victims it's amazing that she really cant find much on Crystal. She's a world wide hacker for crying out loud. I didn't really yell at her for I was still in Crystal's room and she looked rather peaceful and I didn't want to wake her. As I sit there and wait for Crystal to wake. She had a death grip on my hand. I look over her medical files. She had been shot in the shoulder a year before now and had been stabbed in the gut when her mother had been found dead. No one knows how she had survived the attack, but strength had carried on over the years. She is currently in debt to the hospital, about $150,000 so far. But besides that Hangi couldn't find out much about her. It seems that we have to find out the old fashioned way. But for some reason I want Hangi to be the one to ask her. Being a fox it seemed like the correct answer. And the meeting was already set up.

For some reason I like the feel of her hand in mine. The wolf in me yearning to protect her at all cost. This is unusual, I rarely feel the need to protect some one this strong. The last person I felt like I needed to protect was Hangi and now I have a fox that wont leave my social life alone. I shake my head with a small smile on my face. This girl is so strong, stronger than anyone really knows. She went through hell and back countless times and still have the heart to joke around. Crystal is just like the gem she's named after, bright and beautiful yet sharp and strong. Everything you can respect in a person. She is nowhere near a kicked puppy. Well this puppy is likely to bite back than take a beating.


	4. Chapter 4 Hangi's a Fox!

Chapter 4. Hangi's a fox!

As the doctors check my shoulder one more time, Levi stands in the hall waiting for me. He told me we're meeting a friend of his in Rock Heart Park. As I get dressed and head out I notice that my necklace looks a lot like a birthmark I have. Then the dream from last night comes flooding back, and I stand there for a second. I walk with Levi to the parking lot and the only thing there is my Harley. I smile and place the helmet on without much struggle. I wait for Levi to get a better hold around my waist before taking off. I'm hungry so we stop at a fast food restaurant. As I eat I cant but help but think that Levi is a wolf. If he was there's no way in hell that he'll tell me. So I shake the feeling, and finish my meal. Once we reach the park I let him guide us to his friend and I couldn't stop the words coming out my mouth. "She's a Fox!" The look I get from Levi and Hangi was priceless. "I thought you said she didn't know about our kind." She whispered this and yet I could still hear her. I smile and laugh. "I don't really, not much anyway. I never thought I would actually run into some others, but then again I was more worried about vamps." The words wouldn't stop. I had to bit my tonged to stop myself. A guilty smile on my face. Mother always told me not to let the others know that you knew about them. I smile and shift my stance, uneasy.

What she knows about our kind, so she was telling me on purpose that the man that killed her mother was a vamp was true. But how does she know Hangi is a fox? And why does her necklace looks a lot like her birthmark? Something told me that Hangi would have a hey day, and that I'm more than need a coffee. Like yesterday need. I notice she seemed scared to have said what she just said. Did she always known and had kept it a secret? I shake my head, one thing was clear though I was going to get answers today. Before she heads to explain, Hangi runs straight over to her and starts questioning her without mercy.

"How did you know? When did you learn about us? Who was the first other that you met?" As she took a breath Crystal took her chance to answer. "I've known since I was a young kid. The first other I met was a vampire that killed my mother, and I don't really understand how I know. I just do." This only encourages Hangi more. But before she could speak I jump in. "You knew what I was and you didn't bring it up?" She simply smiles and answers my question in a calm voice, enjoying the question and answer game. "Not really, you seem to hide your presence well." Those words seemed to be said as though it's a compliment. I shrug, not really understanding. "So Crystal you claim that the guy that killed your mother is a vamp. How do you know?" Hangi didn't read the research she did on Crystal or she would have known not to ask. But to my surprise she simply smiles and stays quiet. Content with not answering. "She was stabbed by the person that killed her mother I think she would have known if he was a vamp or not." My answer does not surprise Crystal at all, in fact she seem satisfied that I had answered.

I sigh I really didn't know if Levi had actually read my file he had on his phone, but apparently he did. I shake my head then turn to Hangi who is giving me a strange look. I smile and say, "I attacked the bastard that killed my mom. It's the only reason I'm talking to you now." She is shocked when I tell her this. I smile sweetly and take her hand. "I'm sure you have more questions." I say this with a smirk and whispered loudly in her ear, "Your friend is a tiny wolf." She hears the joke right away. Levi on the other hand not so much.


	5. Chapter 5 My Past

_**Chapter 5. My past.**_

I sigh as I got ready to tell my story. I look at Hangi and sit on the bench that was on this path. "So let me guess you want to know my past?" Hangi looks at me and smirks. "Hell yeah. I can find trash on anyone, except you." I smile at this. So she is a hacker. I look up at the sky. Well if that's the case don't ask questions and don't call me insane." She looks at me shocked at what I said. She nods. "Both of you." I say a little too loud. "Sure brat." I look at an annoyed Levi. I take a deep breath.

 _The life I faced was perfect. I would become a baker like my mother before me. I would find my husband and live happily ever after. Then my mom is killed by a bastard vamp. He didn't care that I saw his face. He knew I couldn't tell because no one would believe me. I was sent to countless counselors and quacks. The only good person I met was Officer O'Donnel. He was young, mid 20s. He had nice brown hair and his eyes where a soft blue. He also had big ears. In a way handsome. I laugh as he gets me to play my favorite game, soldier. I think about his personality and do a special salute. I place my hand on my heart and twist my other arm behind my back to the same spot. He laughs and joins me in my salute. "Your the captain." I smile at the memory._

 _Years passed and my mother's killer was never found. I look at my high school court yard. The worse part of my life. I sigh and continue my work on my math homework. I will graduate a year early if I keep up the hard work. I smile at my own determination. The man will pay someday I know this somehow. I've notice that I would have an itch in my gut when I'm around some people in my class. Mainly the people that would tease me. I avoid fighting because I didn't need that on my records. I soon learn that the 'itch' was really my instincts letting me know that an other was nearby and depending on the itch it would be different types. I mainly got half bloods. But soon I would pick up on the other part of there bloodline. I really enabled my instinct detector. I also didn't really make friends do to my past. So I past the time at the gym my foster parent worked at. I learned five different martial arts at once, mastering them all. I also had three part time jobs. Which the money I used to pay for the academy._

 _At the academy I notice that there was a girl like me. She could tell the difference in the people around her. I soon learned her name was Stela and she had a bad attitude. I was unfortunate enough to be her roommate. Over the years at the academy we grew into uneasy friends. She was good to hang out with I'll give her that._

 _Starting my new job at my hometown was amazing or it should have been. But I got the grumpiest superior officer. He was never trusting my instincts. If he had he'll probably still be alive today. Any way my life was boring until we went into that warehouse against my instincts. We were ambushed and my superior officer was dead. I still remember that night too well._

Hangi and Levi are looking at me strange. I told them basically what they wanted to know. The look in their eyes seem shocked. I guess I'm in the wrong for telling them with ease. But I trust them, my instincts are never wrong. Well they haven't been yet. "So you are a kicked pup." the mummer barely reach my ears, Levi is looking at me in awe and respect. I smile at them. If they only knew that I had a bad feeling about something.


End file.
